


“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt  - “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Sleep was something that was fairly elusive to both Wanda and Bucky, which really was no surprise.  They each had their own respective baggage which tended to rear its ugly head in the middle of the night - in the form of just plain insomnia or nightmares when they finally did manage to nod off.  It was better they had realized as their tentative connection turned into something close to a full out relationship and they more often than not tried their hand at the sleep thing wrapped up in each other.  But it still wasn’t perfect.  How could it be.    


It was Wanda who succumbed to her demons that night.  Curled into Bucky’s side and thoroughly lost in the afterglow of their coming together it had been easy to feel safe and warm, to feel secure enough to slip into a dreamless sleep.  For a little bit at least.  Until the ghosts in her mind made themselves known and the peaceful moment she had found twisted and turned, her own memories mingling with those that weren’t her own and forming their own brand of nightmare. Violent, drowning in death and then the nothingness of being left behind by everyone and everything.  The themes that ran through most of her nightmares.  Vivid images of her parent’s death, of Pietro as he laid motionless in a casket, the losses that had shaped and defined her and made her oh so terrified of losing everything she had now.  
  
It was easy.  For her mind to play the tricks.  Hadn’t Tony supplied that image already.  Her new friends, her new _family_ , broken and bleeding, bodies where they had dropped haphazardly with the vacant stares of the dead. It was easy to go down the rabbit hole of death and destruction, to in her dreams that blurred the lines between dream and reality to _feel_ completely and utterly _abandoned._  It was easy to add Bucky to the image she already had.  To see the man she loved without a breath of life in him.  No gentle touches, no smiles and grins on his good days, no quips, no _sweetheart_ on his lips.  Just _nothing._  
  
She bolted up in their bed, her eyes frantic as they searched the room without really _seeing_ it.  Her body in spasms as she gripped the sheets tight without really _feeling_ them.  A scared and distressed stream of half formed sentences ran from her mouth with no real rhyme and reason and it took a lot for Bucky who had been jarred from his light sleep to keep up and translate.    
  
But the just of it was there.   _Don’t leave, don’t go, they’re all dead, dead they’re all dead…_   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her shaking form into his.   _Shhhhh_ he mumbled quietly against her hair.  He knew there was not much to be done other than to hold her as she rode the last of it out.  There were no magic words to cure what their minds did to them, just hold the other until the fog was lifted.  Be that grounding to reality when their minds wouldn’t allow it.  “It’s okay,” he said calmly, his hand threaded through her hair and his lips pressed into her temple.  “I’ve got you, Wanda, I’ve got you.”  He repeated it, like a mantra, until her body slowed its shake, until her own hands uncurled from their tight fists and pressed into his chest.  Until he could feel her relax into his embrace and come back to reality.    
  
“You were dead,” she said softly.  “Everyone was dead,” she added and buried her face into his chest as she tried to draw on the strength of his embrace.  
  
Bucky shook his head.  “It was just a dream, sweetheart, I’m here.  Okay.  I’m here.”  He paused and gently took her chin in his hand to tilt her head up so she would look at him.  He smiled softly at her and let his hand move to thumb at the tears that had run down her face.  “I’m _right_ here,” he repeated and when her eyes darted away he moved his head slightly to wind up in her path of vision again.  “Hey, I’m with you okay?   _Always._ ”


End file.
